Satisfied
by DecemberGirl13
Summary: Jack FrostxReader. Just another night with Jack Frost. Warning: smut.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm kinda nervous about doing a lemony piece so, be nice? Constructive criticism is still welcomed :) **

You lay there in his cold yet warm embrace, graciously taking in his features as he stares aimlessly at the light fixture on your ceiling. Your eyes glance to your window, revealing a light but relentless flurry of snow that you know is probably very similar to the calm yet chaotic thoughts in Jack's mind. Nothing else but the look in his eyes is needed to tell you that he's probably thinking about his past. It's been a while since he regained his memories and he's come to terms with it very well, but there are still times where his mind won't let him go. Since you've been with Jack you've realized that these moments have increased, or at least the frequency with which he lets you witness these moments has increased. When you first became…involved…with Jack (via introduction by your younger sister) the time you spent together was true to Jack's spirit: fun, carefree, and effortless. When he snuck into your bedroom late at night it was for very simple reasons: he missed you, he needed to tell you he loves you, he wanted you. Very characteristic of the honeymoon phase. But as your relationship developed, the causes for his midnight visits became more complex. Jack now knew he could confide in you without any expectations; you found yourself in the comfort of his arms late at night just because he needed to be near you, and that was okay. This was when the details of his past started coming out and you started seeing that blank stare. He also started appearing in your room more often, and now he's there more often than he's not.

But you have needs too. And sometimes being held in his arms for a few hours while he stares at the ceiling just wasn't enough.

You twist to the side and straddle Jack while firmly kissing him. Jack is abruptly pulled from his thought and is surprised only for a second before settling into your kiss, all too familiar with this tactic of yours. Your lips move rhythmically together, the kiss deepening while Jack slowly moves his hands up your bare thighs to hold your hips in place, bunching up the fabric of your oversized t-shirt at your waist. His thumbs idly play with the waistband of your panties till his head slightly pulls back, giving you the signal to release his lips.

His eyes open and immediately lock onto yours above him. "Sorry I spaced out, I should be paying more attention to you."

"It's fine. You know I don't hold anything against your moments."

"I know, but still. I feel guilty for not being as…devoted…to you as I should be." You lean down to give him a soft, reassuring kiss.

"Jack Frost, if you are not the epitome of devotion then I don't know what the hell devotion is," you smiled at him lovingly, until an idea popped into your head and your smile quirked into a devious smirk, "but now that you mention it, I have been feeling a certain…lack of satisfaction…tonight." As you spoke that last part you slowly ground your hips into Jack's groin; even through his pants you could feel the slight twitch of his cock responding to you. Jack's eyes immediately light with amusement and lust while he tries to hide the sly smile on his lips. Liking the response you elicited you continue your motions.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm," you gradually increase the pressure of your groin on his, steadily arousing him. His grip on your hips noticeably tightens, his nails digging into you just the way he knows you like it.

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that," Jack responds, feigning disappointment.

"What are you going to do about it Jack?" You look down at him with hooded eyes, trying to keep your voice low with seduction. In truth this was harder than it looked as your gyrating motions started to take their toll on yourself, a certain moistness forming between your legs.

Suddenly Jack flips you so that you're pinned under him, his groin pressed firmly into your center, holding you there at his mercy. His nose trails up your jaw and stops at your ear, his hot breath making you slightly shiver with need.

"We both know I have had no problem satisfying you _greatly_ in the past. I don't see why tonight should be any different." He lightly thrusts against you, not giving you a fraction of what you need from him. Still, you can't help the strangled moan that escapes your lips. At this point you can't wait anymore. You struggle to pull up his sweater. Jack takes the hint and rises up on his knees and pulls the sweater over his head, leaving you to take care of his pants. You easily unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them down in one swift motion. Jack momentarily breaks his position, flopping down next to you so he can fully remove his pants and discard them onto the floor, and quickly resumes his position, standing with both knees on either side of you.

For a moment you stop and soak in his appearance. His tangled mess of silver locks, his creamy white skin, taut stomach, his flushed cheeks, intensely blue eyes dark with desire, and now fully erect cock - all before you ready for the taking. The lust you have for him in this moment doesn't let you stay still for long; you impatiently take him in your hand, firmly stroking his length. Jack closes his eyes and sighs with pleasure. He carefully lowers himself on top of you and nestles into the crook of your neck. You place your free hand at the nape of his neck, needing him against you. His breathing becomes labored. As you continue to stroke him he greedily searches for your lips, trailing kisses along the way. The way he immediately dominates your mouth with his tongue teems with passion. When he moans into your mouth you moan back, feeding off of his pleasure.

"Wait." Suddenly he pulls both of your hands away from him and removes his lips from yours. Confused, you look up at him but don't say anything yet. Jack takes his own moment to appraise you – eyes wide and dark with lust, lips swollen and red, chest steadily rising up and down. Your appearance fuels his lust just as much as his did to yours. His mind quickly returns to the point he was going to make, "If I remember correctly, _I _am supposed to be satisfying _you_." The corners of his lips turn into a smirk and you respond with a smirk of your own. He starts to lower himself down the length of your body, his head gradually disappearing from your vision. You can feel the heat rising between your legs at the mere anticipation of what he's going to do to you. When you feel his breath ghost against the fabric of your underwear you lift your hips up, allowing him to slide them off without asking. "Spread them," his breath on your bare crotch nearly sends you reeling. Nevertheless you obediently comply, spreading your legs as far as they will go. Jack pushes the fabric of your sleep shirt up to your bellybutton, ensuring it won't get in the way, and firmly settles his hands on your hips. He begins to lightly kiss your inner thighs before moving to your center. The feather-like touches are driving you crazy. Is he not aware of how badly you need him right now?

"Jack…" you whine. He immediately responds by giving your slit a long lick. "Ahh," one hand fists into Jack's soft locks while the other clutches your pillow. He takes that as encouragement and continues, relentlessly exploring your folds with his warm and moist tongue. Whatever wetness you have to offer he gladly laps up, reveling in your taste. Your breaths turn into fevered pants. Jack continues to pleasure you by penetrating you with his tongue. Every dart of his tongue makes you want to moan, but you manage to bite most of them back. Occasionally you moan his name, knowing it serves as encouragement. You release your grip on your pillow and use that arm to prop yourself up, peering down at Jack. The sight of him latched onto you like that ignites something lustful and animalistic within you. You struggle not to let out a deep guttural moan. Jack senses your eyes on him and meets your gaze, never faltering in his ministrations. With your eyes locked both of you know you're feeling the same erotic desires. Still keeping your gaze, Jack moves his mouth up to your clit and sucks. The wave of pleasure knocks your head back, hand clenching your pillow for dear life again. This time you can't hold back the moan. You try to buck up, barely able to control yourself, but Jack's grip tightens even more, fingers digging into you in a painfully pleasing way. Jack begins to throatily moan while he sucks on your most sensitive area, the slight vibration sending you close to the edge. "Jack…Oh God, Jack…ahh, Jack…" you repeat his name like a prayer. As Jack continues, flicking, and swirling, and absolutely toying with you, you can feel the tension building inside you, waiting to be released. Your moans become more uncontrollable along with your hips, withering beneath Jack's grip just begging for release. As you climb to ecstasy Jack becomes the only thing you know. Everything else fades out, the only word able to form on your lips his name. He knows you're close so he keeps going, needing you to melt beneath him. "Jack, I…I-" you cry out, the knot inside you finally dissolving into pure pleasure, your body quivering with release.

Jack doesn't miss a beat, quickly letting go of your clit to lap up the fruits of your labor. You let go of Jack's hair, sure you were causing him some pain, and let your breathing settle to normal. When Jack finishes he crawls up to you and kisses you, knowing you like to share the taste of yourself with him. Your tongues dance for a while, probing each other's mouths, until Jack rests his forehead against yours.

One of his hands travels between his legs, taking hold of his cock and rubbing it against your crotch. No doubt he has more in store for you. Being considerate he tries to avoid your throbbing and raw clit as he steadily works you up again. Sometimes the head of his cock brushes against your vulnerable spot and your breathing can't help but hitch. Jack consoles you by kissing the sweet spot on your neck, but you can feel his smile on your skin.

Not before long you can feel yourself getting wet again. Jack knows it too, and you can tell by the increased pace of his movements that he's anxious to get things moving. Without warning you push him on his back and straddle him. At first he's surprised but then pleased - it always turns him on when you take control. You quickly get rid of your shirt; the damn thing was only going to get in the way. Jack's eyes immediately go to your breasts, happy to see them after being deprived of them this whole night. He sits up and cups them in his hands, gently massaging them before taking one nipple in his mouth. Your nipples harden under his touch; under other circumstances you would let him continue, but right now you wanted something else. You push Jack back down to the bed, "Enough foreplay."

You take hold of his cock and position it under your opening, slowly lowering yourself onto him. You only go so far before you have to stop, the pressure so unbearable it threatens to unravel you right then. Jack groans, squeezing your thighs in an attempt to keep control, "You're so fucking tight." You rise up and ease yourself down on him again, desperate to have _all_ of him inside you. A whimper escapes your lips as you try to push yourself further; Jack's hips twitch under you and you know it's taking everything in him not to thrust up into you and end you right there. Unable to take in all his length you repeat, praying that the third time will be the charm. Sighing with relief and pleasure you feel your clit rub up against the base of Jack's cock. Rapidly you begin to rise up and drop yourself down on his length repeatedly. Jack chokes back moan after moan, withering beneath you as he fights the urge to thrust; he cant, not yet. As you bounce on top of him your movements become faster, your walls adjusting to Jack's size and sliding around him with much more ease. You close you eyes and let your head fall back, feeling the tension forming in the base of your stomach again. Jack's hands caress your abdomen, marveling at the sight of you as you near your climax. Jack knows he has to do it now; he flips you so that you're back under him and wastes no time. His hips forcefully thrust into you and you're done. You cry out again as the pleasure of your orgasm spreads through every nerve in your body, your walls clenching and unclenching around Jack, your whole body shaking. Jack doesn't stop, hands greedily needing to touch every part of your body as he rides out your orgasm with the same unrelenting and uncontrollable thrusts, releasing all that he was holding back. Just as your pleasure begins to fade Jack reaches his climax, coming inside you as he cries out your name, the sound so thick with lust that you almost don't even recognize your name at first. You moan beneath him, once again finding pleasure through him, as his thrusts slow to a stop. He stays inside of you and rests his head on your collarbone, silently wishing that in this moment you could be fused together for eternity.

Once his breathing calms he speaks, "Satisfied?" You breathily laugh and Jack chuckles against your skin.

"Beyond my needs," you bring his lips up to yours, ending your night with a sweet yet searing kiss.


End file.
